


Мозговзрывающе

by EvilCatW



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: Неотвратимый тролль vs Непоколебимая горячая голова — битва!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Edward Elric
Kudos: 3





	Мозговзрывающе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Guaranteed to blow your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555031) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Чёрт бы всё это побрал, но Эд ненавидит это место, с этой дурацкой дерьмовой погодой и его дурацкими дерьмовыми протезами, которые не могут сравниться с автобронёй Уинри, с этими постоянными войнами и _обществом наёмников_ , когда всё, чего он хочет — это неделя без каких-либо взрывов. Не говоря уже о какой-то нелепой энергетической силе, которую они используют; сила, которая даже отдалённо не похожа на алхимию, но умудряется вызывать приступы фамильярности каждый раз, когда Эду кажется, что люди делают с ней нелепые вещи.

Тихонько ворча себе под нос, он перекидывает продукты через плечо, стараясь никого не задеть, и поворачивается к квартире, которую снимает. Здешние люди нуждаются в починке всего точно так же, как и остальные, и Эд сумел кое-как заработать на жизнь. Сенсей вдарила бы ему по лицу за то, что он использовал алхимию в большинстве случаев, но это даёт Эду достаточно времени, чтобы обшарить местную библиотеку. Остроглазый библиотекарь не пускает его в несколько секций — что-то о том, что дзюцу ранга А ограничено для ознакомления гражданским лицам — и что бы Эд ни хотел сказать о шиноби, они ещё лучше умеют красться, чем он. Пока что, на этом фронте не везёт, и нигде из того, что он нашёл, не упоминается о пересечении измерений.

Эд расстроен, у него болят конечности, и он несёт около тринадцати килограммов еды, потому что Ал бросил бы на него _тот-самый-взгляд_ , если бы он хотя бы не пытался себя накормить. Так что его можно простить за то, что он не видел этого мудака, блуждающего по улице, пока не врезается лицом в свой форменный жилет. Тем не менее, _абсолютно, блядь_ , нет оправдания тому, как этот человек опускает свою книгу, моргает на Эда в течение короткого мгновения, а затем легко говорит:

— Ах, извините, я вас не заметил.

Это был долгий день. С годами Эд научился лучше контролировать свой темперамент, но всё это зашло уже _слишком далеко_. На его виске пульсирует вена, и он с рычанием делает шаг вперёд, тыча пальцем в излишне большую грудь идиота.

— КОГО, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ТЫ НАЗЫВАЕШЬ СЛИШКОМ МЕЛКИМ, ЧТОБЫ РАЗГЛЯДЕТЬ В МИКРОСКОПЕ, А? Я АБСОЛЮТНО СОВЕРШЕННО НОРМАЛЬНОГО РАЗМЕРА, ТЫ — ПРИДУРОК, ТАК ЧТО СВАЛИ ОТСЮДА НАХРЕН!

Наступило долгое, долгое молчание. Седовласый мужчина пристально смотрит на него, что-то вспыхивает в его глазах, и когда дымка гнева немного рассеивается, Эд понимает, что слишком хорошо это понимает. То же самое, что делал полковник-ублюдок, когда Эд в первый раз взорвался на него из-за одной из его дерьмовых шуток о росте.

Дрожь дурного предчувствия пробегает по спине Эда, но отступить он уже не может.

— Ма-а, — протягивает мужчина, вся эта лёгкая чушь и притворная невинность в его видимом глазу. Он захлопывает книгу, прищурившись в дружелюбной улыбке, и добавляет: — Не надо быть со мной резким.

О чёрт. Эд обменял одного самодовольного ублюдка на другого, и это один из аспектов эквивалентного обмена, без которого он определённо мог бы обойтись.

— Послушай, приятель, — процедил он сквозь зубы и сделал вид, что не испытывает тяжести мешка на плече. Он, вероятно, мог бы размозжить кому-нибудь мозги, если бы приложил достаточно усилий. И Эд никогда не боялся тяжёлой работы. — Ты _так и просишь_ , чтобы тебе врезали по физиономии. Отойди, или я…

Это определённо вызывает восторг, растущий на лице мужчины.

— Ах, это так замечательно, когда люди не позволяют некоторым вертикальным вызовам встать на пути их развития…

Чёрт возьми, он труп. Эд размахивает своей сумкой с продуктами, как дубинкой, видит, как мужчина уворачивается с почти оскорбительной лёгкостью, и он проносится под ней с пинком, чтобы ударить ублюдка по коленям. Он перепрыгивает через него, уклоняется от удара, который Эд намеревается нанести ему в рёбра, и переворачивает второй удар с действительно ненужным размахом и сальто.

— Ты прошёл обучение, — говорит мужчина, сияя, и снова открывает книгу.

Эд окидывает взглядом расстояние между ними, и гадает, не слишком ли оно маленькое, чтобы попытаться взять его на свою слепую сторону, и решает, что сенсей бы никогда не простила ему, если он хотя бы не попытается.

— Можно и так сказать. Ничего из того извилистого дерьма, что вы, ребята, делаете, но я справляюсь.

Мужчина издаёт звук притворного удивления.

— А? Для кого-то с твоей досягаемостью это впечатляет.

Эд представляет себе, как тот бьётся лицом о землю, и пытается реализовать это в своём сознании.

— У меня, — ухитряется он, когда ему удается разжать челюсти, — вполне приличная досягаемость, ублюдок.

Ещё одна вспышка веселья, когда он смотрит на свою книгу, чтобы прикрыть её, и Эд _двигается_.

Так же быстро, как если бы он сражался с сенсеем, он бросается вперёд, чувствует, что человек уклоняется на волосок, прежде чем кладёт одну руку на землю, поворачивается и сильно _пинает_. Это левая нога, так что он не может почувствовать толчок, но он слышит свист воздуха, выходящего из лёгких мудака, прежде чем тот отскакивает в сторону. Эд снова делает выпад, позволяя вспышке пальто скрыть его движение, и ударяет в ублюдка…

Клуб дыма, хлопок, и ублюдок снова появляется на другой стороне улицы, уткнувшись носом в свою мрачную оранжевую книгу, с безошибочной улыбкой на лице в маске.

— Извини, что прерываю эту встречу, — беспечно говорит он, игнорируя бессловесный яростный крик Эда, — но мои милые маленькие ученики ждут уже два часа. И очень невежливо с твоей стороны задерживать меня ещё больше.

Может быть, у него есть веская причина для такого опоздания, но поскольку он абсолютный мудак, Эд сильно сомневается в этом.

— Ты должен перестать беспокоиться о них и больше беспокоиться о том, как _я собираюсь надрать тебе задницу_ , — рычит он, закатывая рукав. Только левый, потому что правая рука — слишком хороший сюрприз, чтобы тратить её впустую. — Ты и твой дурацкий рост, и твоё дурацкое _грёбаное лицо_ …

— Да будет тебе известно, что моё лицо очень знаменито, — мягко говорит мужчина. — За него даже назначена награда. Да, но ты, возможно, пропустил это — они обычно ставят книгу Бинго на верхнюю полку, а в библиотеке не так много лестниц.

— Умри! — Эд рычит и бросается головой вперёд на человека, который исчезает в вихре листьев. Слабое хихиканье доносится с конца улицы, и Эд бросает свои продукты — которые ожидает печальная судьба быть раздавленными — на улице и бежит за ублюдком, полностью готовый преследовать его через всю деревню, если это нужно, чтобы наконец вмазать ему по лицу.


End file.
